


【忍迹】Addicted to you 上瘾

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 职场AU，成人关系，双方之前不认识。想写性张力啊。





	【忍迹】Addicted to you 上瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 由性生爱的故事，车多，未成年人慎入。

迹部景吾第一次遇上那男人的时候是在20岁。

他刚过了生日不久，到了合法饮酒年龄，可以明目张胆地去酒吧，他被同学们怂恿着，去了附近最火的Le Luna，脱衣舞表演很有名，有不少有钱的学生和附近金融城上班的白领都会光顾。

在给门口的保安看过ID确认已经成年后，他走了进去。与他想象中的灯红酒绿纸醉金迷不太一样，还挺简单的。卡座、吧台、坐席、表演场，井井有条，灯光打得偏暗，但也不至于看不清。已经有不少人落座等待表演，他第一次来不太知道该怎么办，就学着别人的样子在吧台边上找了个位置。

很快有酒保上前来问他要喝什么，迹部问：“你们这里有什么？”

酒保似乎被他问题逗笑，说我们这里最有名的是玫瑰玛格丽特，你要试试吗？

迹部点头。结果送上来是杯五彩斑斓的果酒，上面还飘了玫瑰花瓣，迹部就有点脸红，觉得是在逗他玩儿似的。连口味也是甜甜的，他不吭声地低头喝，不知不觉就喝掉了大半。

没一会儿表演开始。漂亮的混血儿，做出挑逗的姿势跳着舞，其实没有电影里看起来那么香艳，迹部略有些失望，觉得这里不过如此嘛，正想离开，旁边忽然来了个人。

“这里有人坐吗？”那人用英语问。迹部偏过头，是个半长发戴眼镜的高个男生，看起来年纪跟他差不多，见他转过脸来，略有点吃惊。

迹部摇了摇头，示意他自便。

那男生点了一杯莫吉托，也是清爽的鸡尾酒。然后在他身边坐下，看向台上表演。

“你是日本人吗？”他问。

迹部看了一眼他。“你呢？”他用日语回答。

对方笑了起来，松了一口气的样子。“第一次来这种地方好紧张啊，碰到同乡很高兴。”

迹部挑眉，自然对他产生了几分亲切感。

他们俩聊了几句，非常简单地只是问：“你是在附近上学吗？”“啊？什么？”“我说，你喜欢这个表演吗？”“本大爷不喜欢！”“不喜欢什么？”“酒！”

表演渐入高潮，音乐声太大，根本听不清说什么。为了听清说话迹部不得不靠得离他更近了些，凑在他耳朵边上，热气呼到他耳朵里：“本大爷说，我不喜欢这里！”

男生缩了缩，很自然地把手放在了他手臂上，轻轻在他皮肤上划过。“那我们出去好不好？”他问。

迹部转头看了看他。日本人，很俊秀，他有非常漂亮的手指，嘴唇薄薄的，被酒润得发亮。

迹部考虑了大约五秒，然后可能是那杯玛格丽特终于上头了。他笑了起来，点了点头。

这事儿发生得一点也不迹部景吾，但迹部处于一个本大爷20了，想放纵一下喝酒也好男人也好来者不拒的状态，所以当他被抓住了手，压在酒吧后街的墙角被抱住腰的时候也不过是觉得这地儿太不华丽不适合本大爷，并没有阻挡对方把手伸进自己衣服里。腿被分开，男生的腿伸进了他的腿间，卡住他，他几乎能感到隔着裤子的热烫抵着他，而他直到手指勾进皮带扣里被解开的时候才反应迟钝地紧张了起来。

“不要……！”他推拒了起来，手肘一个用力，把对方的眼镜打掉了。

男生顿了顿，松开了手。

他被打掉眼镜之后迹部才发现他眼睛真好看，是微微上挑的桃花眼，瞳仁似乎是少见的紫罗兰色。

“抱歉，如果我误会了……”男生说，向后退了几步，弯腰拾起自己的眼镜。

迹部深吸了口气，抓过自己的头发。“不要在这里。”

 

迹部被带进了一间距离这里不算太远的酒店里。两人一路沉默，男生用房卡刷开门，侧身抵住门让他进去。

里面算不上奢华，商务酒店标间而已。男生示意了一下浴室，迹部走进去，关上门，审视了一番，似乎还没有用过，于是脱掉衣服洗了个澡。水落到头上时他清醒了一点，想他是怎么从看一场脱衣舞把自己搞到现在这个地步的，居然要和陌生人上床……但对方看起来不像个坏人，长相也是他喜欢的类型，反正这种事情，迟早都会发生，一杯玛格丽特最多也就是给他躁动不安的心添了把火罢了。

他披着浴衣走了出来，用毛巾擦头发，男生看着他，眼睛闪了闪，走上前，用手碰他的脸，拨了一缕湿发放到耳朵后，凑上前想亲他，迹部避开了。

“不要接吻。”迹部说，迟疑了一会儿，又添了一句。“本……我是第一次和男人做。”

男生愣住了。随后转过脸去，耳朵有点红。

“我会……很小心的。”他说。

他也去洗了个澡。在他洗澡的时候迹部靠在床上，抚摸着床单，听着水声，觉得心跳加速。

男生出来的时候只裹着浴巾，没戴眼镜。他把灯调暗，只有一点昏昏黄黄的光，这让迹部心里稍稍放松。

男生掀开被子爬进来，扔掉了浴巾伏在他身上，伸手抚摸他的胸膛和腰腹，并不用力，更接近于安抚。刚洗完澡身体还热乎乎的，皮肤相触的感觉比迹部想象中要好，他张开了腿。

润滑是男生帮他做的，迹部也说不上好或者坏，只是不适应。但被打开，容纳另一个人进入这件事本身对他是个挑战，而他喜欢挑战。男生身上有很淡的香皂气味，挺清爽的，动作也挺克制，以至于迹部甚至感到点不耐烦，要把脚抬高，翘到他肩上，命令他快一点。

他事实上比他预想中要兴奋，第一次就会这样兴奋吗？这并不是他听说的情况——新手会流血，会痛，哭哭啼啼地才能继续，要攻方非常有经验才能做得很舒服。

他不知道男生算不算有经验，但反正他挺舒服的，身体被拓展的时候也很像做拉伸运动，他的韧带很柔软，可以弯很深。

男生问了很多诸如“这样可以吗？”、“不舒服的话要告诉我”、“这里呢？”之类的问题，迹部哼哼唧唧地回答，觉得他就是话比较多有点烦。但从他涨红的脸和埋在自己身体里兴奋的分身来看，他应该也挺舒服的。

第一次男生先射出来的，没有射在体内，拔了出来。随后他不好意思地笑笑，擦干净迹部身上被他弄脏的地方，迹部被他握住自己的勃起，揉搓了几下也射了出来。之后他俩相互看了一眼，没说话，男生躺到一边，过了一会儿问：“你感觉还好吗？”

迹部还喘着呢，根本不屑回答这个问题。

过了安静的几分钟，男生起来想收拾，迹部拉住了他。男生看了他一眼，回到了床上。

所以他们俩没忍住做了第二次。

这一次迹部呻吟了出声，他抱住男生的脖子，抱得很紧，整个背都弓起来了，男生的喘息也很重，吹在他耳边，让他的耳朵都变得热起来了。第二次的时间延续得比第一次要长，过程也激烈了一些，甬道被摩擦得发痛，但这点痛让迹部兴奋，他夹紧了男生的腰，让他射在了自己身体里。

结束之后男生做了清理，他把灯调亮，找来毛巾和湿巾细致地做清洁。反而是到这时候迹部不好意思起来，觉得什么呀，全都给看光了。男生弯腰低头在他下身忙碌，用手撑着他的腿不让他合拢，他看着那头半长的头发晃动着，漂亮的眼睛被流海遮着若隐若现，想要不要问他叫什么，但又放弃了。他还不想把自己的名字告诉他。

男生也识趣地没有问。之后迹部穿好自己衣服准备离开，男生给他开门，很绅士地撑在门边方便他通过。

“今天是我生日，我很开心。”男生最后说。“谢谢你。”

“生日快乐。”迹部其实并不相信。但他也不是那种会扫兴的人。他笑了笑，整了整自己的衣领，走了出去。

 

那之后迹部没再见过他。他也再去过Le Luna，并且被人搭讪，是比他年长的女性。他去了，做得也很舒服，但比较起来的话他还是比较喜欢和男人。

后来这事儿就跟很多他的艳遇一样变成了履历上的一道痕迹而已。喜欢他的人总是很多，不管是因为钱还是因为美貌，不需要很花心思去找就会有送上门来的，他答应得少，拒绝得多，后来越来越谨慎，也越来越少动心。做爱很简单，但爱很麻烦。他不想惹进麻烦里。

他工作非常忙，要继承一个几千亿的大集团公司是很难的。他从十几岁就开始在为这事儿做准备了，花了十年也不过是积累，距离登顶尚有距离。但他一点不担心，他做得不错，从部门经理做到了执行长，主管范围也从并购扩大到了所有资产配置业务，管着集团的金融命脉，董事会也都看着，知道迹部太子爷傲气有傲气的本钱，做事从不马虎，兢业克己。再花个十年父亲退休，帝国就是他的了。

因为太忙，要求也苛刻，迹部平均每三个月都要换一次助理，HR总监都快被他烦死，能跟得上他节奏的人实在难找。在最新的助理弄错了进账单后迹部过了没有助理的大半个月，快要疯掉，拽着HR总监说要么你自己来要么给本大爷变一个出来。

HR总监几天后说找到了，还说这个要不行我就辞职。迹部啊嗯了一句问人呢？总监说人刚从国外回来，过几天才能到，但我要提前告诉你他跟之前的人不太一样，没做过助理。迹部挑眉。总监说他是做策略咨询的，我用行政主管的title才把他诓回来，但我跟你说这是个天才，头脑很好使，你别把人当佣人使唤给我气走了啊。

迹部挥手，能干就行，佣人本大爷有的是，我需要的是能做事的人。

那天他一天开了六个会，还有俩远程，头都快炸掉，下了班都9点了，想放松一下，去了他常去的酒吧。本意只是想喝点酒休息休息找老朋友聊聊天，结果酒保换了新人，老朋友也不在，一个人喝酒就总有不识抬举的人想来撩他，搞得迹部有点火大。

就是在那个时候，他看到了那个男人。坐在吧台最底端，几乎隐没在黑暗里，安静地喝着酒。戴眼镜，头发挺长，扎了起来，在酒吧里也把扣子扣到最上一颗，虽然有着在暗处也能看出来优越的外表，却奇妙地和任何环境融为一体。

迹部觉得眼熟，而且身边那姑娘都快跳到他腿上了。香水太刺鼻，不是迹部的口味。他推开女孩，示意酒保点一杯威士忌给那男人。

那男人拿到酒，略有吃惊，抬起脸来顺着酒保的示意看向迹部，迹部对他遥遥举杯，微笑了一下。

男人拿起酒杯穿过人群朝他走来。

“我觉得你看起来有点眼熟。”——毫无新意的开场白。

碰了碰酒杯，发出清脆的撞击声。“一个人吗？有没有兴趣出去转转？”

二十分钟后，迹部在旁边的豪华酒店里，清洗干净，躺在床上，双腿大开，接受男人的服务。

“让本大爷什么也别想。做得到吗？”他说道，在被吞进去的时候抓住对方的头发，轻轻扯动。

男人一边吮吸一边抬起脸来看他，眼镜摘掉了，眼睛蓝得发紫，顶级坦桑石一般的颜色。

那晚上迹部很尽兴，男人技巧很好，用柔软的舌头给他扩张，舔他舔得迹部在进入之前就高潮了一次。虽然用的是他讨厌的背后位，但非常舒服，被完全控制的感觉令迹部叫出了声，硬度和时长都令人满意，一直跪在床单上令他膝盖都磨红了。最后他被掀翻了过来，腿被压到极致，几乎碰到肩膀，身体张得太开几乎感到疼痛，没碰自己就射了出来，男人也紧随其后，伏在他身上喘着气。身上的香水味道带着鸢尾花香，并不令人讨厌。

因为太舒服几乎有了那么点依依不舍之感，冲澡时就没忍住又做了一次，这次接了吻。他被放在洗手间宽大的台盆边上抬起腿，头因为一次次的撞击而紧贴着镜子，头发和镜面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。男人停下来，凑上前咬他的耳朵，夸他美好，说你是我见过最棒的，鼻音粘腻撩人，直送了一道战栗到迹部的脊椎。又用鼻子蹭过他的脸颊，犹豫着要不要吻他的时候迹部抓住他的后颈亲了上去。

他很少吻一夜情的对象，这已经是难得的褒奖了。男人嘴里只有清爽的薄荷漱口水的味道，比他想象中要干净很多。他们最后还是回到床上完成了释放，并且因为太累谁都不愿意起来清理。迹部腰腿都运动过度有点发酸，男人从背后搂着他帮他轻轻按摩了一会儿才起身穿衣离开，临走时候说已经付掉了房费，让迹部放心睡。总之周到得有点过分是在迹部意料之外。

迹部也懒得动了，想着明天早上再回去换衣服吧，竟真的睡了过去。大概因为消耗过度难得睡过头，没来得及回家换衣服，穿着脏衣服上班令他一整天都处于那个色欲缭绕的状态，心里总忍不住回想，觉得没留个联系方式有点可惜。长得这么好技巧也这么好能符合他品位的男人并没那么好找。

 

两天后，HR总监请迹部到会议室见新的助理。“行政主管”——他强调。

迹部走进门，看到一个高挑的身影站在窗前，迹部还想着身材不错嘛……直到那人听见声音，转过身来。

然后两个人都愣了几秒。

前几天刚在床上毫无阻隔地耳鬓厮磨过，突然变成正式场合的这种见面，不免尴尬。幸好HR主管及时插了话。“这位就是我们拟聘的新行政主管——忍足侑士先生。这位，容我介绍一下，就是迹部集团的副总裁、董事，你未来的老板，迹部景吾先生。”

忍足侑士——因为他当然要有个如此古雅的名字——伸出手，一脸社交微笑地向迹部问好。

迹部当然也不能输，握住他的手用力紧了紧，露出捕猎者的笑容，看到忍足脸上的笑有那么点不自然。

接下来的面试基本就是迹部主导了。

“你换了六份工作，这么频繁是为什么？”迹部问。“忠诚度不够吗？”

“前三份是在学习，没有新的可学就离开了。第四份是公司业务变动，我觉得不再适合我，最后两份……”忍足顿了顿。“人事关系的原因。”

“很不擅长处理人事关系？”

“不。”忍足否认，迟疑了一会儿。“办公室性骚扰。”

迹部顿住。

“简单说我老板看上我了。”忍足答，盯着迹部的眼睛。“而我对办公室恋情没有兴趣。”

迹部从鼻子里哼了一声，坐直了。

“你是怎么处理这种事的？”HR主管问。

“装作没发现。”忍足答。“直接点的就直接拒绝。我不觉得喜欢是错，但因此影响工作关系是我不希望看到的。”

迹部挑起眉。比他想象中清醒的家伙。

忍足的履历上说他上过一年日医大，但之后在美国读的大学，数学系。之后就一半在国内一半在国外。

迹部敲了敲简历。“为什么学了医又放弃？”

“我一直想学医，但晕血这种事控制不了吧。”

“那为什么又是数学？”

“世界上完全真理的东西并不多，数学也算吧。”

“你相信确定性？”

“恰恰相反，我相信混沌性，因为生活太难把控了，所以希望抓住那么点确定的东西？”

“你觉得你把控住你的生活了吗？”

“嘛，我现在在找工作啊。”

“做本大爷的助理，不是严格八小时工作制，海外业务也很多，需要随时待机，做得到吗？”

“等一下，我以为我是应聘的行政主管？”

HR连忙打圆场，一边努力给迹部使眼色。“Title是行政主管，待遇也是，但因为迹部先生是我们的执行长，负责了我们这里的主要运营，你只需要对迹部先生负责，也只对他汇报，所以公司内部为了省事就叫特别助理了。”

忍足低头想了想，接受了这个解释。“四十个小时工作之外的加班时薪2倍，节假日及八十小时之外的加班时薪3倍。还有，我不做秘书工作。端茶倒水做司机这些一律不做。”

“这些都不是问题。但你家人会对工作时长有意见吗？”

“我单身独居。”

“除了电影旅游阅读之外有什么兴趣爱好？”

“我网球打得挺好。”

“你的履历上并没有相关的工作经历。你为什么觉得你会适合这一职位？”

“我不知道啊。但我适应性很好，迹部先生看起来也很好相处的样子。做前端做久了，也想尝试一下后端工作。行政主管或特别助理，随便你们怎么说，听上去都是个很有吸引力的职位，但对我来说，老板的秉性是这份工作最看重的部分。”他看向迹部，露出半个挑衅的微笑。

迹部接住了，眯缝了眼睛。

HR看着他俩唇枪舌剑，难得见迹部对候选人如此热衷，有点捏了把汗。迹部又问了几个问题，忍足一一作答，坦诚、机智，但也不是毫无保留，甚至会把球踢回给迹部。有趣的家伙。

面试结束后迹部点了头。他没什么可挑的，忍足能力不错，合他胃口，HR没夸张。他甚至跟HR开玩笑说这家伙就是太帅了可能会引起秘书课骚动。

之后迹部回去工作，HR去跟忍足谈合同事宜。

一个小时之后，迹部准备去开会，在走廊里又碰上正准备离开的忍足。

“谢谢你们给我这个机会。”忍足说，伸出手来，这次迹部没有握，只是拍了一下即松开。

“什么时候正式入职？”迹部问。

“下周一。”忍足回答。他站在电梯门口等电梯，按了往下的按钮，迹部按了往上的按钮。

“本大爷很期待。”迹部意有所指。

忍足看了一眼他，没一会儿迹部的电梯到了，门缓缓打开。

“对了，话说前面，我真的不喜欢把私生活搅进工作里。”忍足说，看着迹部走进去。

“这点本大爷同意。”迹部答。他看着电梯门在面前合上，忍足的眼睛隔着镜片盯着他，看不清清澈的瞳仁。

 

忍足在上班前三天花了点时间熟悉工作。第一天找HR了解公司架构和人员配置，第二天上午找秘书课熟悉迹部过去一年和未来三个月的工作计划安排，下午找业务部的负责人聊了一下午，第三天去了风控和产品部，直到第三天傍晚，在迹部办公室找到了他。

“如果可以的话，在正式为你服务之前，明天我想先跟迹部总裁学习一天。”忍足说。

“叫迹部就好。”迹部挥了挥手。“可以。另外今晚本大爷有个社交宴会，三菱的董事和东京都土建司的司长也在，你一起来吧，就当提前适应。”

社交宴会本身就跟所有的上流社会衷爱的那套繁文缛节一样，是很无聊的，但迹部也是在借此机会观察忍足。

把一个人丢进不属于他阶层的环境里最容易看出情况，会虚荣吗？会胆怯吗？会冒险吗？要如何应付？迹部特意跟他分开进场，自己找了个观察的好位置。

忍足进来了，被迹部所谓“无聊的社交宴会”的奢靡程度震了几秒，但镇定得很快，看了一圈会场没找到迹部，就拿了杯香槟慢慢晃悠。他虽然只穿着普通西装，但长得帅气质好，很快就吸引了注意力，被好客的女主人拉到圈里，跟几个企业家和政客在一起聊天。

他话不多，但也不露怯，甚至挺善于交际，说了几个笑话逗得在场人笑起来。

迹部看差不多了，就携了女伴走了过去。忍足看到他，明显地放松了一点，不动声色地悄悄退后，站到了他身边。迹部很快占据了场上主动权，成为话题中心。忍足在他说话的间隙给他递糕点。

今天的这个宴会迹部是主角，所以一直在被敬酒，他酒量其实不高，但场面上是绝对不能输的，幸好忍足有一直给他塞东西吃，至少酒精上头没那么快。

在他开始有了醉意时有个一直想跟他做生意的建材商人走上前，夸赞了他几句，摆出很亲昵热切的样子跟他说起最近在做的一个大项目，言外之意是自己很有实力，又谈起了迹部集团最近在做的新项目，想要入伙的意图很明显。

迹部模糊记得他做过不少事，但具体想不太起来了，人在台面上还是笑脸相迎，并没有驳他面子，但对方越说越起劲，开始要谈合作细节，就差抓住迹部的手诉衷肠了。

忍足忽然插了进来。“藤田先生，我记得长森新体育馆的消防验收并没有通过，您是怎样完成封顶的？”

对方一愣，不知他是什么来头，张着嘴不知如何继续。

迹部笑起来，揽过忍足的肩。“这是我们的行政主管，具体事项就跟他交接吧。”

这才算正式介绍过了。接下来的时间里忍足一直站在他身边，在迹部不想应付的时候替他说话，在迹部不想喝酒的时候代他喝酒，在迹部想不起来对方名字时提点他，形容有度，极有分寸。

迹部心里就不止那么一点高兴了。一高兴就眉飞色舞，一晚上谈成了好几项合作。

他俩出来时都快10点了。都喝了不少，迹部稍多，忍足还清醒一点。迹部心情好，就揽着忍足，说本大爷送你回去吧，叫了私车，开门让忍足进去。

坐车上迹部还是有点兴奋过头。“你很不错。”他说，搓着手指。“那个藤田的表情……笑死人了。你怎么知道的？”

“正好下午看材料时留意到了。他之前试图从正规渠道接触我们，业务部做了风险标记，我就顺手查了下。”忍足回答。

迹部赞许地看着他，越看越觉得他好看，就忍不住借着酒意按住了他的手，手指在他手背上滑过。

忍足不动声色地把手抽了出来。迹部挑起眉。当真的吗？

“你喝太多了。”忍足说，岔开话题，拿了瓶矿泉水，拧开递给迹部。“经常要这么喝吗？我可不太能喝。”

迹部接过，喝了几口，甘凉的水入喉，让他稍稍舒服了点，他坐正了，和忍足保持了一段距离。“并不经常。但今天本大爷高兴。我们拿下了土建司司长和三菱。值得高兴。”

“比我想象中顺利。”

“因为本大爷是迹部景吾。”迹部说，又喝了口水，摇晃着手指，因为即将开展的新项目而血液沸腾。“本大爷就是王，你要记住，忍足。我们会把公司做到世界第一的。”

忍足看着他，微笑起来。

 

如果不出差，迹部的生活其实是很有规律的。早上6:30起床，运动一小时吃早饭，随后坐车去公司，路上要听新的日程计划和最新的海外业务报表，到了公司通常上午都是一个接一个的会议，他要求在每个会议之前看到前一次的纪要和新的会议内容，中午通常有商务午餐，需要见董事或投资人，在见之前要了解清楚对方的诉求。下午是独立工作时间，处理文件及思考问题，傍晚和海外部开远程会议，有时开得晚就直接在会议上吃晚餐，之后处理一些遗留问题，路上要听一天总结，列新日程计划，每周有两到三个晚上需要去社交，也需要在去之前摸清楚参加人员的情况，晚上9点后是放松时间，出去玩或者在家里休息，11点上床睡觉。

这其中大部分内容都是需要忍足经手的，秘书课负责会议整理和记录，但忍足得过目，并且负责对接业务部门，监督进展。有些项目迹部没空去处理也是他出面。迹部如果需要社交也喜欢带他，看中他够灵活机敏。总之就是有点过分充实丰富，跟忍足的预期不太符合，幸好有高昂的加班费补偿，加上迹部长得赏心悦目，平时过过眼瘾也算安慰了。

忍足入职两周之后迹部出了趟差，一周时间而已，所有事情却都堆到他面前。忍足还不算太熟练，需要边学边做，一天工作十四个小时，累到跑健身房的时间都没有，倒在床上用电话跟迹部汇报工作，迹部心情倒是很好，还一直扯闲话，忍足听着他的声音抑扬顿挫，没留意讲着讲着就睡着了。

下一次迹部又要出差，忍足就坚决地跟了上去，他才不要被留下来代替他老板干活。

迹部出差是一定要享受顶级待遇的，没有私人飞机就头等舱坐着，总统套房住着，进门是迎接香槟和超大果篮。忍足享受不了这么高级别，沾个光住个高级套房还是可以的。

结果发现出差他也是劳碌命，迹部只带了他出来没带多余秘书，他就得把秘书工作一起做了，会议纪要也得他整理，又碰到业务部有项目没赶上进度他得远程盯着。迹部敲他房门时他正在找风控要资料，手机还夹在耳边呢，发现迹部只穿着浴衣，脚上套着拖鞋，手里拿着瓶香槟，头发湿漉漉的，脸色红润。他要说的下句话就忘了，被对方喂了半天。

迹部短短地笑了一声，自顾自地走进来，坐在他的沙发上，茶几上摊着都是文件，迹部捡起来看了几眼，放到一边，翘起脚开电视。

忍足三两句话结束电话，站在一边，有点不明白这是什么状况。

“他们有个很漂亮的恒温泳池，你不去玩玩吗？”迹部说，随意地撩了撩潮湿的头发。

“你开完会就没事了，我可是得盯着公司那边。”忍足回答，依然站得离他三米远。

“你来了之后本大爷轻松很多。”迹部笑。“嘛，偶尔也休息一下嘛。”

“早知道这么辛苦我才不会来。”忍足答，跟迹部也没什么顾忌，叹了口气。

迹部拍了拍沙发示意忍足坐下来。忍足拿了香槟杯，迹部把酒打开，倒了两杯出来，递了一杯给忍足。

“好像一直还没有给你开欢迎宴。”他说，对着忍足举杯。

“这种事没必要吧……”忍足碰了碰他的杯子答道。

迹部脱了鞋，光着脚斜靠在沙发另一端，漂亮的小腿和一截膝窝从浴衣里滑露了出来。“难道不是日本文化里很重要的一套吗？去个居酒屋，大家一起喝酒什么的。”

“秘书课倒是说过要做，但我总被你拉去做公关啊。”忍足回答，在沙发另一端靠坐下来。“而且居酒屋的话，迹部不会去的吧？”

“嘛，所以本大爷现在在这里陪你喝酒，也算庆祝你成功活下来了。”迹部抿了口酒，摇晃着酒杯看他。

“就这样吗……也太简单了吧？”忍足笑。

迹部的光脚碰到了他的腿，脚趾夹住他的西裤，沿着缝滑了下来。“这样呢？”迹部含笑看他。

忍足看了眼他的脚，骨节分明，脚踝圆圆的，后跟的韧带修长，露出漂亮的青筋。

“迹部……”忍足按住了他乱动的脚。

“在你说不之前，想清楚。”迹部扬起下巴。

忍足叹气。“这算职场性骚扰吗，大少爷？”

“现在是下班时间。现在本大爷不是你老板。”迹部轻快地回答。“走出这个门我就会忘掉，你也会。”

“你总对什么事情都这么有把握吗？”忍足问，抓住他的脚抬了起来。

“嘛……对这件事，多少有点。”迹部也笑，看着他亲吻自己的脚尖。

这一个多月以来为了适应新工作忍足太忙，日常压榨到躺倒就睡，说起来倒还真的是自从上次跟迹部睡过之后就没再做过。

皮肤相触还是令人激动，迹部景吾毕竟是那个迹部景吾，忍足每天看他都觉得这人怎么能这样好看，这样把明艳和骄傲活生生地从血液里活出来，叫他连抱他这件事都具有朝圣一般的错觉。

迹部在做爱时很放得开，完全不顾忌呻吟和扭动，想要什么还是一样颐使气指，嫌忍足动作慢了会用脚勾他，自己凑上前去索取，忍足拨开他的手压着他不让他乱动，他还不爽地哼哼。忍足在沙发上坐好，把他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上，扶住他的腰进入他，迹部喘了一声，揽住他的肩。他身上还残存着游泳池刺鼻的氯水味道，盖过了他常用的玫瑰香，忍足埋首在他胸前，用牙齿和舌头玩弄他的樱桃果实，直到迹部难耐地呻吟，把他推开，抬起他的下巴噬咬他的嘴唇。

用坐姿其实进得不深，但角度正好，每次抽插都能擦过前列腺，迹部很快就颤抖着身体变得通红，伏在他身上喘息，收紧了肌肉，夹着他不肯松开。忍足差点缴械，扶住他的腰强行拔出来，又猛地冲进去，顶到最深处，迹部叫出声，为了平衡不得不向前倾身，勾紧了他的脖子，没几下就射了出来。忍足往他痉挛收缩的甬道深处顶了顶，也射了出来。

他随后向后倒去，迹部也顺势倒在他身上，头靠着他的肩喘着气，脸还是鲜艳的红，眼睛都有点红，忍足清醒过来，摸了摸他潮湿的头发。

迹部在他身上趴了一分钟，就爬起身，忍足感到套子和软化的阴茎从他体内滑出，不由得低喘了一声。迹部笑，随手一拔，把套子打了个结扔进垃圾桶，就把浴衣重新披上，大摇大摆地去浴室冲澡。

忍足靠在沙发上，找了点纸巾擦干净自己，把裤子穿上。他抓了抓头发，看着光洁的地砖上迹部的光脚留下的那点点潮湿的月牙形脚印，忽然很想抽根烟。

 

这种事情发生了一次之后当然不会就此停止。回到东京后的一周，忍足陪迹部出席一个晚宴，喝了点酒，坐在车里回去时忍足对宴会上的几个人发表了什么有趣的评价，手忽然被迹部抓住了。他的老板眼睛亮得像星，被酒精晕红的脸颊艳若桃花，凑上前来时嘴唇丰润得没有一丝皱褶，忍足除了任他跌进怀里，抱紧他之外做不了其他。

他俩跌跌撞撞地进了忍足家门，忍足把鞋子脱下来的时候迹部就已经走进去张望了。忍足只希望他早上走的时候整理了床单，至少看上去没那么乱。但迹部并不太介意，他对忍足公寓的摆设毫无兴趣，只对把忍足从西装里剥出来兴致盎然。

喝了酒没那么快高潮，又不是第一次做，身体熟悉之后就变得有种忍足并不习惯的温情脉脉。迹部骑乘了他，一天忙碌到头终于得以享受，就放慢了速度，连节奏都变得慵懒、柔和，仿佛在水浪中摇晃。他俩甚至在中途聊起天来，幸好迹部敏感地避过工作不谈，不然忍足可能真的明天要交辞呈。

结束之后迹部就穿衣服要走，忍足想了想，没有留他。他不确定留他是个好主意。他俩在门廊接吻，因为吻得有点太温柔迹部笑了起来，要推开他，忍足没忍住又亲过他的嘴角，把这变成了第二个深沉的吻，这一次停下来时迹部眼睛里水光潋滟，没有再笑了。

“明天见。”忍足说。为他打开门。

 

但对忍足而言，这其实是在破坏他的原则。

很难吧。因为看看迹部，看着他包裹在精致的三件套里，自如而优雅地转动身体，潇洒地做着手势，简短有力地发布命令——因为忍足一天的主要工作就是看着迹部，听他说话，把他的话解释给更多人听——不得不看着他，揣摩他思考的方式，想着怎样把话语转成任务执行——不被他吸引简直是不可能的。

迹部喜欢一个人的表现是很明显的。尤其忍足工作做得合他心意，他就变得不怎么在意私人空间，跟忍足对文件时靠得太近，近到能闻得到他身上的香水味，幽幽的玫瑰花香。讲到重要的点时会点头，想到什么好想法时眼睛会发亮，抓着忍足比划，会用钢笔戳他，开心时甚至用文件夹拍他的屁股。

这事实上挺折磨的。他靠过来时忍足会忍不住让思绪飘得太远，想到他喘息的样子，情动的表情，红润的脸颊，蓝得滴水的眼睛。那样的迹部景吾有多少人见过？他怎么能做得到丝毫不受影响？

他俩心照不宣地把工作留在公司，也绝不在公司亲昵，但私下里，迹部有时周末会一个电话把忍足叫出来，拎到他大少爷心血来潮想去的什么地方——他家，某间豪华酒店，甚至私人海滩。做爱总是令人满足，但除此之外也没有别的什么了。忍足不会在他身边过夜，甚至不想跟他多聊天。迹部太危险了，维持这点关系就已经用尽他的自制。他还不想陷进去。

早上忍足见到迹部时，他总是清醒犀利得如一把刚磨好的刀，哪怕前一天晚上他们俩才缠绵得不知今夕何夕。没有多余的香水味，没有通常人们会有的那种心满意足的愚蠢笑容，衣衫整齐，袖扣像眼睛那样明亮，好像所有风流韵事和情热缱绻都可以瞬间褪去，半点也不会损害他如利剑一般的思维。

忍足无言地嫉妒他这一点。因为他自己做不到。

他其实不应该有什么抱怨的。迹部是个好老板，床上也很好。但这种界限的模糊令他烦躁。他不是那种上完床就会立刻忘记的人。所以他是真的讨厌职场性关系。

所以在一个尤其激情四射的周末之后，第二天迹部又跟没事人一样在办公室对他放电，当着董事的面说我们的天才忍足啊，秘书课那群姑娘迷他迷得七晕八素，说着又很不在意地拍了一下他的腰，忍足忽然就跳起来了。他瞪了迹部一眼，把资料扔给他，转身出门。

一直到快傍晚忍足有事情要汇报才又见到迹部。迹部扔给他一个新项目让他过目，自己在边上解释。他似乎完全没被上午的插曲影响，还是精力充沛，兴致勃勃。而忍足无可救药地想着前一天晚上他在自己怀里时皱着眉头抽气，眼角有泪的模样。

迹部讲完了，见他没反应，真的皱起眉毛，审视地盯着他上下看了几秒。

“你今天怎么了？”他问。看起来有点担心。

“我不想这样了。”忍足说。

迹部看起来并不明白他的意思。

“我没办法一边跟你上床一边为你工作。”忍足说。

迹部愣住。

“你也太逊了吧。”过了一会儿，他说，脸上红一阵白一阵。

“真抱歉我做不到像你这样公私分离。”忍足说。他低下头，继续看文件。

迹部咬住了嘴唇，玩着自己的钢笔，没再出声，不知道在想什么。

 

之后一切正常了起来——所谓的正常，就是忍足一如既往地忙，早上迹部家的车会经停他家，把急匆匆下楼嘴里还叼着面包的忍足捎上，两个人在车上讨论一下日程计划，之后迹部去开他的一二三四个会，忍足会参加一半，之后处理业务，傍晚时和迹部汇报，顺便进行一些讨论，他俩意见不合的地方出乎意料地少，这让工作推进变得很顺畅。迹部的应酬如果是商务的还是每次都会带上他，但他不会再揽着他的肩说你太棒了。

如果就这样下去，忍足是没什么意见的。工作虽然累，但谁工作不累。一个好床伴换一个好老板，这种选择根本不用犹豫。迹部是个难得的好老板，反应敏捷，思路清晰，在必要的时候也很懂得宽容。涉及金额上亿的层面决策不是随时都能碰上的，忍足每天却都要经手几桩，也见着迹部运筹帷幄，为他的冷静和眼光感到震撼。这样的机会他很珍惜，并且也真的开始相信他们能把公司做到世界第一。这一切都比跟老板上床要重要得多。

迹部多半也是这样觉得，既然他对忍足的工作感到满意，而比起好床伴显然好副手更难得。

他们相安无事了快两个月，彼此都暗暗松了口气。虽然忍着不去看太久迹部有点难度，但忍足觉得这工作估计能一直做下去了，迹部觉得前景一片大好，不用总换助理了。

然后迹部集团完成了一个大体育馆项目的竣工，集团全部高层出席开幕剪彩，迹部父亲也来了，忍足被介绍给他，迹部拍拍他的肩说这是本大爷的特助忍足侑士，我们那里的行政主管，这个项目他出了不少力。

迹部父亲笑笑说听说了啊，景吾的天才助理。他饶有兴致地上下打量着忍足，频频点头，说青年才俊，迹部集团需要你这样的人才。景吾给你添了不少麻烦吧？要不要到我这里来干啊？

迹部很大声地喂了一声，握着忍足的肩不肯松开。

忍足笑笑，说承蒙董事长赏识，我在执行长身边学到很多，还想跟着他再多学一点。

迹部父亲就没再说什么，众人一一落座，迹部坐到他父亲身边去了。忍足坐得远，看着父子俩小声地说话，眉眼很像，迹部父亲看似不经意地瞟了一眼过来，又飞快地收回去了。

仪式结束之后他们又办了庆功会，迹部包下了一家豪华饭店，请所有参与项目的人一起去。董事长说了几句致辞就走了，其他高层也走差不多。迹部因为是负责人，脱不开，加上他跟下属们关系不错，碰到这种需要庆祝的事就喝了不少，忍足扶他找了个隐蔽地方坐下来休息，避开众人视线。

领导不在，部门经理们和职员们就活跃起来了，之前为此加班加点累了好一阵，难得放松，当成了大型联谊，秘书课和公关课的女孩子们满场飞。忍足一回到场内就被围住，原来是秘书课一个女孩子要告白，气氛一下子就热闹起来。他本来就比迹部好接触得多，从他入职以来执行计划都是他在推，各部门都熟，见势全都起哄着，要看他热闹。

那女孩子也是秘书课才貌双全的人才了，算他常接洽的秘书之一，本来只是借了酒想悄悄说，结果被推上台面，脸都羞红了，平时泼辣能干的姑娘只嗫嚅地说了一声忍足先生，我喜欢你，就低着头不敢看他。忍足在心里叹了口气。办公室恋情什么的，真的太麻烦了啊。

但人姑娘都走出这一步了，要让她在全公司的人面前丢脸忍足也还是于心不忍。于是微微鞠躬，问我有没有荣幸请你跳支舞？

乐队奏起音乐，众人让出场地，忍足牵过姑娘的手，扶住她的腰，在众目睽睽中跳一支华尔兹。

姑娘跳得很好，她也真的是一个非常出色的女人。这让拒绝变得尤其难出口。跳到快结束时忍足趁着音乐声贴近姑娘的耳边，轻轻说：“真是抱歉，但我不是你心目中那种好男人啊。”

姑娘咬住嘴唇。“要说抱歉的是我才对，忍足先生太温柔了啊。”

她眼角有泪，还是努力微笑，忍足就起了恻隐之心，伸手捧了她的脸，亲吻了她的脸颊，借了位，看起来仿佛在接吻。围观的人们发出阵阵骚动。

空中突然一个响指。

忍足抬起头，迹部站在边上，嘴角噙着笑。“华尔兹也太无趣了。”他说。“来段探戈吧。”

乐队于是开始拉起那段著名的卡门。

姑娘抹了抹眼角的泪，笑起来，裙裾飞扬，潇洒地跳起来，忍足拉着她的手，配合她的旋转和动作，搂她在怀里时她真的下腰去劈叉，大家都鼓起掌来叫好，忍足也挺高兴，觉得这种机会难得，不由得尽力而为。他不太会探戈，但挺喜欢看，见得多了该搂该抱的动作也还是知道。身形在那里，怎么跳都不会太难看。

一曲结束，大家爆发出阵阵欢呼，吹起口哨。忍足喘了口气，对着姑娘微微点头，松开手，到一边去找迹部。

“你看得很开心？”他问，找侍应拿了杯饮料喝了几口，还在喘气。

迹部点点头。“虽然有几个动作没做好，但还不错吧。”他答道，从忍足手里拿走杯子，放回侍者托盘里。“跟我来。”

忍足跟着他走，迹部带着他乘电梯到了酒店顶楼，上了天台，天已黑了，但东京的夜晚总是璀璨。

天台空无一人，风挺大，吹乱了迹部的头发，叫人看不清他的表情。

忍足看着他用手机调了一只西班牙舞曲，放出声，站直了身体，对着忍足伸出手。

忍足顿了顿，把手递给了他。迹部一伸手就把他拉了过来，托住他的手臂，标准的探戈起势。然后他开始围着忍足做小碎步，忍足原地转了360度，拉住了他的手。

“这种单独教学……要收钱吗？”忍足一开始还有心调笑，但在迹部贴上来的下一个动作时不由得也认真起来。迹部用了连步，脚步很快，忍足要避开不要踩到他还是得花一点心思。

舞曲渐渐激昂，忍足不太习惯这么快，迹部几乎是贴着他跳，手臂、腿、手掌、肩……总有地方会碰到，飞快地碰到又飞快地分开，他开始跟不上，身上也出了薄汗，有点手忙脚乱起来。

一个重音停顿，迹部做了个勾腿，伸进他的腿间，忍足猝不及防，被他的膝盖顶到了敏感部位，不轻不重，与此同时迹部的手压在他的肩上，使了力，他不由自主地就跪了下来。

舞曲还在继续，男声在唱着小卷舌音的情歌，歌声缭绕，飘散在夜风里。但谁都清楚这不是跳舞的问题。

迹部靠近了他，依然是舞姿，挺胯收臀，半个侧旋，手臂在空中画了个漂亮的圆，落在忍足的后脑，抓住他的头发，迫使他抬起头来。他弯下了腰，呼吸在忍足脸上逡巡，靠得很近，但没有碰上。

“我没有吻她。”忍足看着迹部的眼睛说。他的眼睛反射着附近的灯光，黑沉沉的，看起来好像有漫天星河在里面。

迹部拨开他的眼镜，吻了上来。舌头窜进来，酒意浓重，动作却还灵活，搅动着起舞，凶悍而不知节制，直到忍足的心和身体都热了起来，忍不住要伸手去抓他的衣襟，迹部才遽然松开了手，用手背抹过嘴唇，头偏向一边。

“如果……”他开了个头，就不再继续。

忍足什么话也没说，站起身来，把他揽进怀里，继续刚才中断的吻。

 

他们最终撑到了车里。迹部把司机打发走了。全封闭的豪华私车，从外面看不到里面，从里面却能清晰地看到外面。可再大的豪车也不是房间，真皮座椅称不上宽敞，不小心头或者脚都会撞到车框。迹部的裤子被潦草地扔在地上，腿张得很开，没有润滑剂，忍足是把他舔开的，迹部发出了高亢的叫声。进入的时候两个人都发出叹息。迹部皱着眉，张着嘴大口呼吸，在忍足碰到他敏感点时颤抖呻吟。

陆陆续续的有人进停车场，庆功会上的员工开始散场了。

“发出声音的话会被发现的。”忍足说，身体的动作却没有停，一下又一下，往迹部身体里顶，顶到最深就好像可以一直留在里面，化在一起也没关系。

迹部咬住了自己的手背不让声音溢出。但他的头碰到了车门，每撞一下就疑心车也会晃。忍足用手托住他的后脑作为缓冲。有员工走过来好奇地围观老板的车，虽然知道从外面看不见，他还是紧张得要命，绞得忍足差点射出来。

“抓紧我。”忍足咬着他的耳朵说，迹部抱住他，用腿缠住忍足，抱得那么紧，身体都绷成了一张饱满的弓，忍足腾出一只手抚慰他，他就簌簌颤抖，因为忍耐和快感而眼圈发红，在几个尤其深而长的抽送中控制不住射了出来，一口咬住了忍足的肩，把自己的呻吟都变成了闷哼。忍足疼得一缩，也没控制住，几个猛的冲刺，一滴不剩地都注入他的体内了。

两个人安静地抱了好一会儿，呼吸都融在一起，发现有个员工开始拿他们车窗玻璃当镜子补起妆来。迹部立刻从忍足身上爬下来，找纸巾擦拭自己。忍足把裤子穿好，拿衣服罩住迹部，放下一点玻璃，对着那员工警告地笑笑，把对方吓跑了。

迹部穿好衣服，打电话给司机叫他来接。自己靠在位子上，拿了瓶矿泉水，打开喝了两口，递给忍足，忍足也接过喝了。

他们谁也没提接下来怎么办。激情一散去，就变成了尴尬的日常。闲聊也显得不合时宜，等司机一来，迹部挑了张歌剧放，坐在一边闭目养神，忍足就更是什么话都说不出口了。

 

几天后，忍足上班时被迹部叫到了办公室。

“董事长想借调你三个月。”他说。

忍足顿了顿。

“本大爷还没答应。”迹部说，支着手看着他。“我想听听看你的想法。”

“是什么职责和工作？”忍足问。

“一个海外的新项目，跟之前我们完成的那个类似，他想找有经验的人过去帮他。算外派，薪水2.5倍。”

忍足低头思索了一会儿。“那你这里？”

“本大爷应付得来。”迹部说。他停顿了下。“你给老爷子的印象挺好的，如果做得好他可能会给你更多机会。”

忍足看了看自己的手，又抬头看迹部。“你希望我去吗？”

“这是你的决定。”迹部回答。“从公司的角度来说，在董事长面前有我们的人，以后做事也会更方便一点。”

“那么，你自己呢？”

迹部沉默了很长一会儿，仿佛说出口就像承认了自己的失败一样。“我也没那么容易把公私分清楚。”他最终答道，避开了忍足的视线。

忍足叹了口气，答应了调派。

 

忍足离开的第一周迹部就开始后悔。好的特助人人都在抢，他怎么就一时心软把忍足给放走了？老爸也说了好久特助难找，当初为了帮忍足立住脚跟迹部在集团内部吹了不少忍足的天才，没想到就被惦记上了。

而且他都适应了忍足事事周到，条理清晰，基本上只要说出去的话都能传达下去得到贯彻，好像在他身边为他建起一座座桥，现在又回到什么都得靠自己的状态，不郁闷是不可能的。

HR总监又开始帮他物色助理，迹部面试了几个，虽然也有能力出众的，但和忍足比还是有差距。就赌气索性不找了，反正无非亲力亲为，他又不是没经历过助理添倒忙的时候。

但寂寞——这种他从未想过他会产生的情绪还是产生了。

有什么好想法想分享的时候无人应答，想要获得一些思维方面的挑战，像打球那样bounce back获得新刺激和灵感时发现对面没有人，不得不亲自往返秘书课和业务部的人解释他说过的话……这些时候就够难受了，更难熬的是夜晚，一个人躺在床上，忍足远在地球另一端，连他的气息都无影无踪，从迹部的生活里消失，留给他的只有过于香艳的片段，肢体交缠，被抛上顶端，又坠落的那些瞬间的回忆。

虽然并不是忍足在的时候也会留在他身边，但想到第二天清早就能看到那个俊秀的男人总让迹部对工作，甚至夸张一点说，生活本身，充满了兴致。

男人毕竟是这样悲惨的生物，多少意志都抵不过身体追求快感的本能。迹部景吾作为站在顶端的王，不该执迷于什么。可事实上他确实自忍足之后没再找过床伴。他喜欢和忍足做，喜欢他的温柔，偶尔的放纵，游刃有余的自在，被拥抱时会有安全感，会有不是孤独的错觉。

而这种事情，一旦从随心所欲的开放性变成那个“独一性”，往往就会很糟糕了。

迹部后来也去酒吧和会所找过对象，对方兴奋得发抖，他却觉得可笑，甚至有一丝怜悯——忍足从来不会这样。他总是很淡定，无论迹部对自己的魅力有多自豪，那男人也只有在最情热的时候被他看出动摇。在和别人做的时候想到自己远赴重洋的前助理是非常可悲的事，更可悲的是他竟然因此而兴奋了。高潮时他把“侑士”两个字狠狠地咬在牙齿后，变成一声模糊不清的呻吟，并在接下来的清醒时间里对这样的自己感到厌恶。

他当然不会直接联系忍足，但集团有事跟父亲联系时会谈到。父亲对忍足很满意——本大爷挑的人，当然。迹部不无讽刺地想。父亲说忍足很能干啊，我在考虑海外风投这块让他参与进去，就是不知道他忠诚度如何。

迹部想了想，说他没问题的。他能力不止是个特助。父亲说既然你这样说的话，那我放他做点重要的。

他等于把忍足又往外推了一步。三个月会变成六个月，很快会变成一年、两年……单身员工最适合做外派，而迹部留在国内，那浮萍一般的男人将飘然远去，迹部成为他简历里过去七项工作中最上一条工作经历，简单的一句白纸黑字的话。

迹部挂下电话想了半天，对着满桌文件发了会儿呆。数字、报表、计划、策略书、合同、协议……这些东西全都堆积而来，快要把他吞没。

他很深很深地叹了口气。

 

迹部在三个月后出差去了趟拉斯维加斯。CES的科技投资大会，迹部集团去了好几个高层，迹部代表的是日本这边的投资人，忍足也去了，代表的是海外分部。远远地看到了，迹部挥手跟他打了个招呼，忍足愣了愣，笑起来。

迹部落座没多久忍足就拨开人群挤过来了。

“迹部，”他说，很高兴的样子。“我坐这儿可以吗？”

那排其实是首席投资人的预留位，但迹部不管那么多，让他坐下。

这种大会也是社交的好场合，就总有人过来跟迹部讲话，迹部没跟忍足说几句就总被打断，心里渐渐有点不耐，幸好大会及时开始，场上安静了下来。

台上一组组创新公司上台陈述，努力做着新技术的展示，希望吸引投资人的注意。迹部抱着手臂看，忍足在做笔记。没什么新鲜东西，迹部看得有点无聊，忍不住就走神。忍足好像瘦了，他换眼镜了，头发长了呀……没头没脑的一大堆。

过了一会儿，忍足写了个纸条放在他面前。

迹部低头看，熟悉的字迹写着：你待会儿有空吗？

迹部拿出自己的钢笔，写上：Bellagio，2108号房间。然后推给忍足。

忍足轻笑了一声，把纸条折了起来，放进口袋。他不再装模作样地做笔记，向后靠向椅背，把手伸了过来，看似不经意地搭上迹部的腰，轻轻地放在那里。只是那点接触而已，迹部就好像脊椎过了电，都快化在他手上了。他向后靠，把忍足的手压住。不再动了。

他们并没有一起离开，因为迹部还有几个合作要谈，忍足也是。他们在会后分开，忍足悄悄抓住他的手，承诺地按了按，就消失在人群里。

晚饭是迹部被几个相熟的投资人拉去Wynn吃的，饭菜精美，但他有点心不在焉，想着忍足不知道在哪儿吃的，不会等他吧？饭后同行的还是兴致很高，有人点了特别服务，有穿黑丝的兔女郎摇摆着进来表演，往他身上蹭，把香水和口红抹到他脸上，迹部稍稍避开，开始迫不及待地想什么时候能结束。

最终他走出Wynn的时候已经过了9点，拉斯维加斯依然灯火通明，映得天空都亮起来，每年最热闹的时候也莫过于此。他乘车返回Bellagio，绕过玻璃穹顶直达自己住的顶楼，电梯门打开的时候他就看到忍足靠在走廊底端看手机，不知已经等多久了。

迹部打了个响指，忍足抬起头，看到他，脸上发出光来。迹部微笑起来，用门卡刷开房门，忍足跟在他身后走进了房间。

Bellagio的豪华套房尽极奢侈，但显然这不是他们现在关注的重点。门一关，迹部眼睛一闪，忍足就摘掉了眼镜放在门廊的托盘上。嘴唇碰到一起就没法分开，衣服从门口扔了一路，一直蔓延到浴室，超大的按摩浴池已经准备好了24小时的恒温热水，走进去的时候溅了一点出来，随后肌肤相贴的热度就战胜了一切。

“景吾，小景。”忍足叫他。他很少这样叫。声音里的渴求令迹部颤抖。他难得有点急躁地亲吻迹部，每一个吻都不深入，胡乱吻过他的脸颊和耳朵，就张嘴去咬他的喉结，吮吸着迹部确信会留下无法遮住的吻痕。他稍稍退开一点，又把手伸进迹部胁下把他往上推，自己沉下水去咬他的腰腹，舌头在肚脐打转，直到迹部伸手抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋挪向自己的下身。

忍足呛了点水，抬起头来看他，眼睛里欲望深不见底，而迹部不由得舔过嘴唇，因为过于期望而轻微战栗。

“想本大爷了吗？”他问。坐在浴池边上，抬起腿来，把脚架在忍足肩上。

“你无法想象。”忍足回答。他游上前，扶住迹部的腿，把他的分身一口气完整地吞进嘴里，一直卡到咽喉。迹部发出一声悠长的叹息，闭上了眼睛。

在水里做爱有种身不由己的感觉。忍足借着水完成扩张，进入的时候迹部整个人都沉进了水里。他睁着眼睛看水面，忍足的表情幻化成一片亮闪闪的波光粼粼，一切都好像做梦一般，漂浮着，温暖的水包裹着他，仿佛在母体中一般，但又非常清晰地感觉到身体被侵入，深深地打开，腰被握紧，捅进来的时候也带进来水，快感汹涌澎湃地涌上来。

他看着自己吐出的晶亮泡泡上升，在水面破裂，氧气在渐渐耗尽，意识也开始昏沉，只有交缠的部分和抓紧他的手如此真实。

忍足把他的头托出了水面，迹部猛地大口呼吸，上身弹起，抓紧忍足的手臂，忍足又吻了上来，然后压着他往水里倒，两个人都沉到了水里。迹部已经感觉到肺部的抗议了，呼吸变得如此艰难，除了忍足嘴里那点空气他一无所有，不得不抱紧了他，感到身体内外都被充满，整个人都快要融化。

这样往复了几次之后真的有模糊现实和梦境的错觉，大脑都因为缺氧昏沉了。忍足把他从水里拎出来的时候他甚至不知道自己什么时候射了出来，一点白浊在水中散开，如一朵缥缈的白花。

“你喜欢这样。”忍足低声说，扶他趴在池边休息。“这么想死在我身上吗？”

迹部摸过自己湿透的头发，依然劫后余生般颤抖和喘气，什么话也没说。

忍足在他背后，一手轻轻地摸着他的背，一手揽着他的腰，额头靠在他肩上，一个对忍足来说也过于伤感的姿势。

迹部缓了一会儿，就推开他，忍足并没有射，刚刚勃起的分身稍稍软了。迹部换了边，把他压到池壁，往上推，然后俯下身，半沉在水里给他口交。

忍足吃了一惊。迹部整体在性上是享受型，不爱服务他人，这种事做得也很少。他动作算不上熟练，也许还把忍足磕痛了，而且在水里沉沉浮浮，总要屏息，耳朵也进了水，嗡嗡的，嘴里被塞得很满，濒临窒息的感觉又卷土重来。忍足用手托他的下巴，迫使他出水呼吸，还说了些什么，迹部都没法听清。

他射出来的时候迹部真的窒息了一瞬，进得太深，咽喉里涌起反胃感，被他按了下去。

忍足摇晃了几下，抽了出来，随后弯腰把手放在他嘴边让他吐出来，迹部只是张开嘴，舔过他的手心，留下一道闪亮的痕迹——他咽下去了。

忍足看他的眼神无法更温柔。

迹部呼出一口气，起身走出已经变得浊起来的浴池，他的手脚都给泡得发白，出来时候甚至有点打晃，他披上浴袍，在边上预备好的托盘里拿起一个苹果，咬了一口吃起来。

忍足也从浴池里起来，找了浴巾擦了擦身体，随意地一裹，也走过来，看了看托盘里的东西，最后给自己倒了杯柠檬水。

“你在这儿待几天？”忍足问。

“两天。”迹部回答，又咬了一口苹果。“后天早上的飞机去巴黎。”

忍足点点头，端杯子喝水。

又陷入这种尴尬的沉默。明明才用身体做过最深刻的交流，可到了这种时候，就变得无话可说。说什么？别离开我太矫情，我喜欢你太绝对，和我在一起——想想他俩的现状未免也太难。

可如果不说点什么忍足就要走了。迹部非常清楚。

“你跟老爷子处得怎样？”最后还是说工作。说工作最安全省心，毕竟这是他俩都舒适的领域。

“还不错啊，他跟你风格有点像，但经验更丰富也更沉稳一些。”忍足答，他挥了挥手，指了一下两人现在的状态。“不过你确定要在现在谈吗？”

“收起你那套，你现在又不为本大爷工作。”迹部哼了一声，转身走进房间，忍足跟了上来。

迹部解开浴袍，找出自己的丝绸家居服换上，躺上床，忍足把散落一地的脏衣服收拣起来，犹豫了一下，看起来不太想再穿，迹部于是打电话叫客房服务拿去干洗。

“你可以先用本大爷的。”迹部说，指了下自己的旅行箱和衣橱。

但忍足决定还是先算了。他赤裸着钻进被子，咬了咬迹部的耳朵。迹部转头和他接了个短暂的吻。他戳戳忍足示意他继续，忍足于是跟他讲这几个月来做的事，以及最重要的，董事长的战略规划，迹部频频点头，跟他交换了一些意见。他们谈工作谈到凌晨，迹部第一次留他过了夜。

“你住哪个酒店？”迹部问。

“你楼下。”忍足回答。“我想你如果来的话八成会住这里。”

迹部笑起来。“这两天睡我这儿吧。本大爷不想浪费时间转电梯。”

忍足揉了揉眼睛。“我似乎也没什么选择？干洗要明天早上才能到吧？”

迹部也打了个哈欠，找了个舒服的姿势躺好。“那么，明天早上见。”

 

第二天早上他们一起用了早餐。迹部叫的客房服务，忍足的衣服也洗好送来了。迹部用手机看着最新的财经新闻，忍足安静地把本尼迪克特蛋切成均等的四份塞进嘴里。平淡祥和地好像某种日常。

“你今天什么安排？”他吃完后用餐巾擦嘴，看迹部换衣服。

“9点有个会，中午见几个老朋友，下午还有两场展会路演要看，晚上倒没有什么事。”迹部回答。“你？”

“差不多。我跑展会时间会多点。”忍足说。“你有什么想去玩的地方吗？”

“维加斯吗？早逛得差不多了吧。”

忍足寻思了一会儿。“或许我能给你个惊喜。”他说。“晚上七点？别吃晚饭。”

“可以。”迹部答应了。“七点在酒店门口见。”

一天工作不谈，因为有了约定在，仿佛也就有了期望，做事也充满干劲，等到了六点五十迹部就在楼下等了。

忍足在七点准时到达。但他并不是走来的，他开来了一辆旧款的红色Mustang，停在酒店门口一大堆的豪车里显得格格不入。迹部挑起眉毛。

“Mustang最经典的一款，你出生那年开始造的，我想你或许会喜欢。”忍足说，为他打开车门。

“这很不像你啊。”迹部答道，也没挑剔，坐了进去。

“你大概对我有刻板印象。”忍足说，拿了个袋子递给迹部。迹部接过来，发现居然是汉堡，很不敢置信地看了忍足一眼。

“待会儿要开很久车，不一定能让你坐下来吃饭。”忍足答。“还不错啦，Hell Kitchen的。”

迹部拿起可乐喝了一口，剥开纸吃那个汉堡。忍足把车发动，开出了Strip。

老款车没有中置箱，非常宽敞，Mustang又特别强调动力，悬挂做得硬，一点颠簸都会被传导上来，确实感觉和新车不太一样。迹部放低了座位，调了几个台，没听到一首好听的歌，索性关上了收音机，只撑着窗户看外面。

“你不问我去哪里？”忍足问。他们开出了城，渐渐把繁华舍在身后，往夜色苍茫的野外中去。

“那样会破坏惊喜的乐趣吧？”迹部答。看着忍足把车转弯，开向山谷，路灯渐渐变少，黑暗笼罩了上来。

他们安静地开了两个多小时车，迹部开了一瓶啤酒慢慢地喝，喝到最后都被他的手焐热了。周围很静，只有沉默的黑暗的乱石和灌木丛，偶尔有会车，灯光闪耀着又穿过他们，几公里也遇不上一辆，这让相聚遥远的昏黄路灯和Mustang的轰鸣是唯一那点动静。

他们开上了一座山岗，忍足把车开出了道路，又颠簸着开了一会儿，在旁边的沙地上停了下来。

迹部走下来，伸了伸坐久而僵直的四肢。

“66号公路。”他说。“你还真有闲心。”

“你知道啊？”忍足说。晚上风挺大的，而且又是冬天，哪怕是内华达也有飕飕的冷意。他拿了件风衣出来给迹部披上。

伟大淘金者的母亲路，蔓延穿越整个美利坚，从芝加哥的冰天雪地蔓延至加利福尼亚的奶与蜜之地，美国梦的精神象征。迹部知道，但未曾想亲见也不过是一条平坦的柏油路，在乱草丛和戈壁滩中蜿蜒而过。

“所以，带本大爷过来是想干什么？”迹部问。

“想着大峡谷你肯定去过了，这里的话，估计没有看到过吧。”忍足说，把他拉到车子的另外一边，因为寒冷紧贴着他，几乎算是抱住他了。

“这里。”他说，指着远方的拉斯维加斯。

迹部安静了下来。一片广袤的沙漠之上突兀而起的罪恶之城，方圆几千公里内最大的人造绿洲，用尽人类的想象力和能力建造的云上楼阁，是红色的。四处都很暗，天却并不是黑色的，是很深很深的蓝，没有月亮，有云，云是很清晰的白，一缕一缕，散得很高，云间是漫天繁星，银河从头顶一直蔓延到维加斯，消失在光里。那座人造之城仿佛在燃烧，霓虹灯闪耀着，依稀能辨认出来夸张的建筑棱角，映红了一块天边。

“偷走你一晚上，我也很不好意思。想着迹部的话，见了太多好东西，什么都不缺吧。”忍足说。“但是……停下来，享受孤独的那种自由，可能是很难的吧？毕竟你要考虑的事永远都有那么多。”

“我送不了你一座城，一点光和一点安静还是可以做到的。”他说。“你听，有鹰在拍翅膀。”

迹部眼眶有点湿。他听了，闭上眼睛很用心地去听，可是什么也没听见，那么喧闹的不夜城是地平线上一个光点，安静的什么声音都传不过来。他只能听到耳朵里血液在鼓噪，好像心脏也跳得太快，令他喉咙发紧。

“……我骗你的。这时候鹰都回巢了。”半晌，忍足说。他站到迹部面前，撩起他的流海，捧住他的脸。“我只是想看看你的表情。”

“……你无药可救了。”迹部轻声答道，抓住他的手臂，看向他在黑夜中黑得发亮的眼睛。然后他们就在接吻了。

外面还是冷，最后还是缩进了车里，忍足把车子发动起来维持暖气，就让做爱都有了发动机震动的余波，他们弄脏了Mustang的后座，接了太多的吻，嘴唇都发起麻来。这次迹部在高潮时叫出了“侑士”，而忍足吻得他无法呼吸。呼出太多的热气把车窗玻璃弄得一片模糊，迹部的手指在窗子上滑下，留下宛如电影片段般的指痕。

之后他俩打开了窗子透气，迹部衣服都懒得穿好，忍足揽着他，黏糊糊的都是汗，有一下没一下地摸着他的腰。过了一会儿，迹部觉得腻了，就挣脱了出来，忍足从衣服口袋里翻出烟来，递给迹部一支。

“没发现你抽烟啊？”迹部说，夹着细长的烟让他给自己点上火。“这是女士烟吧？还是清淡型，既然都抽了抽这种有什么意思？”

“我不想上瘾。”忍足答道。“上瘾这种事……我一点也不喜欢。”

迹部深深地看了他一眼。他侧过身，把一口烟渡进了忍足嘴里。

 

之后他们开车返回。已经很晚了，路上车更少，忍足开得不快，基本维持着均速，也不急着回去，迹部其实也不太想回去，明天早上他又得穿回西装革履，做个受人敬仰的负责人。

“十几年前我读书时第一次来这里，刚拿到驾照，一边开车一边读凯鲁亚克，满脑子都是疯狂的念头，‘真正的人……像黄色罗马烟火桶那样不停地喷发火球、火花，像蜘蛛那样在星空中拖着八条腿，中心点蓝光砰地一声爆裂，所有人都发出啊的惊叹’。”忍足在开过一道山岗时说道，笑了起来。“哈，不管你相不相信，我曾经也是个文学青年。”

“我相信啊。”迹部回答。他用手撑着头，看着遥远天边的红光。“本大爷也曾沉迷过艾略特和惠特曼。”

“啊，我一直以为你会比较喜欢莎士比亚和拜伦之类。”

“‘倘若他日相逢，我将何以贺你？以沉默，以眼泪’吗？”迹部说。“太悲伤了吧。”他也笑起来，指了指忍足还没扣起来的衣服。“一个笑话，跟文学青年约会需要先跟他聊诗与人生，聊到凌晨快要撑不下去才问我可以留下来过夜吗？”

“啊，这么惨吗？”

“本大爷约会过一个诗人。”迹部说，夸张地叹气。“这种事见识过一次就够了。”

“我是不是得庆幸我是先跟你做过了再认识的你？”

“告诉你一件好事吧。”迹部说。“我觉得你很像我第一次做的对象。”

忍足顿了顿。“……其实我怀疑很久了。”他答道。“十多年前，我在英国访学的时候，曾经从一家脱衣舞酒吧里带走了一个令人印象深刻的少爷。”

“Le Luna吗？”迹部说，侧脸瞟了他一眼。“嘛……是个让人怀念的夜晚。”

“那么我也告诉你一件好事吧，那也是我第一次。”忍足答道。他笑起来。“是个很棒的生日礼物。一直都想找机会告诉那时候的自己，有机会的话要问他的名字啊。”

“现在你知道了。”迹部伸手搭在忍足脖子上，捂住他的后颈，挠了挠他过长的头发。忍足单手把住方向盘，凑过来亲吻他。

“看路啊。”迹部推开他，没忍住嘴角上翘的笑容。

“这种时候，不做点浪漫的事情不可能吧？”忍足回到座位上，也还是笑个没完，他指了指黑漆漆的周围，黑色的山谷和红沙蔓延，千年沉寂。“想嚷嚷啊，大叫啊，喂你们这些愚蠢的美国人——你们知道迹部景吾世界第一吗————”他真的打开窗户，对着山谷喊了起来，但并没有回声，声音发出去就被风声和荒原吞没了。

迹部笑出了声。

“就像这样。”忍足说，缩回车里。“你会不会觉得我很蠢？”

“你本来就挺蠢。”迹部回答，笑个不停。“但也很可爱啊。”

“你知道形容男人不能用可爱吧？”忍足故作不满。

“嘛，侑士，你得知道，这可是最高等级的形容词……”

他俩一路聊着，拌着嘴，笑起来，甚至哼唱起几首两个人都很喜欢的歌，迹部记不太住歌词，忍足有时记串调，说到某一个瞬间突然安静下来，就会接吻，然后开着开着就开到对面车道上去了，幸好凌晨的公路上几乎没有来车。黑灯瞎火又开岔了路，忍足坚决不承认他认错路口，但迹部怀疑他其实是故意的。两个多小时的路程最后开了四个多小时，油都耗尽差点抛锚在半路，但总算在天光微熹的时候回到了拉斯维加斯。

清晨的维加斯完全不复晚上的光彩，路上垃圾尚未清扫，乱糟糟的一副宿醉未醒般的破败，风沙大，地上都是灰，连建筑都仿佛蒙上了一层灰，商店全都关着门。

忍足缓缓把车停到了Bellagio门口，没有音乐喷泉的光彩在，Bellagio也不过是对凡尔赛宫的拙劣模仿，看起来过于复杂而沉闷，连门童都因为熬了夜班而双眼通红，无精打采。

“我就送你到这里了。”忍足说。“我要先去还车。待会儿你就要走了吧？”

迹部看了眼手表。“还有两个小时。”

忍足点点头。“估计没空让你补觉了。抱歉。”

迹部摇头。“我很开心。”他说，又顿了顿。“谢谢你。”

他开车门下车。走了两步，忽然心念电转，转过头来，忍足打开了车窗，正看着他。

“喂迹部……”忍足见他回头，叫了他的名字，脸颊被朝霞映成玫瑰色，难得地显出一点急切来。“你其实知道的吧——说出来，我就是你的。”

迹部看着他。脑子里一瞬间转过无数个念头——忍足工作时的样子，头发垂下来遮住眼镜，他笑起来的样子，替迹部处理问题时的样子……集团的未来，父亲的期许，东京、伦敦、罗马、洛杉矶、拉斯维加斯……无数热烈的吻，曾经的夜不能寐……如果能这样简单，他早就说了。可他不再是无所顾忌的二十岁，太阳升起来了，夜晚的小景沉睡了下去，白天的迹部苏醒了过来。他有时也痛恨自己的清醒——照这样下去，忍足的未来和他并不总是相交的。

迹部张了张嘴，又闭上。

忍足等了一会儿，微笑起来，一个遥远的伤感的笑。“……你有时候真的温柔得过分了，小景。”

“那么，一路顺风。”他说。挥了挥手，发动车子，迹部看着那辆鲜红的跟他一点不搭的Mustang带着新鲜的灰尘消失在拉斯维加斯清晨的寂静里。

 

迹部在飞往巴黎的飞机上睡着了。睡得并不踏实，做了不少光怪陆离的梦，醒来全都记不得了，只记得彷如心碎般的痛苦。他下飞机时就有点恍惚，巴黎冷得够呛，路边还有积雪，被阳光照着亮闪闪的，隔着玻璃看都觉得刺眼。

他强撑着精神去开会，法语讲溜了讲成了德语，自己还没意识到，满桌人面面相觑，没人敢提醒他，直到他快讲完了才发现，只得又复述一遍。

会是开不完的，他行程又紧，开完两个会又有不能缺席的应酬，法国人热情好客，迹部也尽量礼数周到，但不免感觉疲乏一阵一阵地涌了上来，最后撑着回到酒店，倒在浴缸里就睡着了。

醒来时是巴黎时间的半夜，水已冰凉，他哆嗦了下，站起身来，忽然一阵头晕目眩，差点跌倒。他扶着瓷砖，勉强用浴衣裹住自己，倒在床上，把暖气开到最大，依然瑟瑟发抖。

然后他盯着天花板。复杂的巴洛克式的天花板，竟然奇特地与Bellagio的天花板有相似之处。他盯着那些夸张蜿蜒的藤蔓盯了半小时毫无睡意，最终还是败给了自己，把手机拿了出来。

他拨通了忍足的电话。电话响了三声接了起来。算算洛杉矶应该是下午了。

“在本大爷说完之前，不要打断我。”迹部说。

忍足顿了顿，说好。

“老爷子想让你负责海外风险这块，等你手头的这个项目结束之后就会跟你谈新协议。一旦你答应下来，会常驻纽约，而本大爷在未来十年之内都不会离开东京。”迹部说。“这是第一。第二，本大爷讨厌远距离，非常忙，基本上没空风花雪月，事实上我没有维持过超过一年以上的感情。第三，你追人的方式非常浪漫但很糟糕。本大爷不是烟花，也不喜欢玩猜谜游戏，跟你在沙漠里吃灰这事儿真的很蠢。本大爷是王，你得记住。第四，你是个拙劣的骗子。相信你大概是我犯过最大的错。以后我也许会后悔，但现在如果不打这个电话，我一定会后悔。而本大爷最讨厌的事就是后悔。”

“我说完了。”迹部说。“你想说什么，说吧？”

忍足沉默了几秒。“迹部，你不能前一天说算了吧我们没可能过一天跟我说我还是很喜欢你我们试试看吧？能别这么玩儿我吗？我他妈都在写辞呈了！”他难得地骂了脏话。

迹部哼了一声。“我可什么都没说，都是你自己猜的。”

“真抱歉我有点太懂你了。你也可以让事情变得简单一点，比如告诉我你爱我。”忍足说。

“我爱你。”迹部回答。

忍足顿了好久没出声。

“胆小鬼。”迹部嗤笑。“胆小鬼。”他说了两遍。

忍足暗骂了一句。“你什么时候回东京？”他最终问。

“一周后。”迹部回答，声音轻快。

“给我一个月时间。”忍足说，难得先挂了电话。

 

迹部回到东京不久后父亲的电话就追着来了，正好他也在国内，就把儿子叫出来一起吃了顿饭。

“忍足君跟我说要辞职回你那里。”父亲说，果然还是为了这个事。

“他说了？”迹部装不知道。

“海外风险部多好啊。多少人抢着想要那个位置。”父亲叹气。

“他在我这里也可以做风投的。”迹部答。

“执行部很缺人？你一个人做不来？”父亲问。

迹部端起手里的茶杯喝了一口。“就缺个忍足啊。”他闲闲地说。

父亲摸着下巴端详了他一会儿。“你老实告诉我，你允诺了他什么？”

“我自己啊。”迹部说，把茶杯放下，看向父亲。“你难道不是猜到这个才把他从我身边调走的？”

父亲脸色有点变。“你……认真的吗？”

“这段时间他跟着你，你也考察完了吧，我猜结果是通过？轮到我把他要回来了。”迹部说，也不装傻了。“嘛，本大爷的眼光怎么可能会差。”

父亲沉默了很久。“你要想好，景吾。”

“我会在你退休之前把公司做到世界第一的。”迹部回答。他顿了顿，笑起来。“但有侑士在的话，你或许能提前看到。”

父亲叹了口气，没再多说什么。

 

一个多月后，忍足回到了东京。

他回来的时候无声无息，迹部也不知道，结果被他摆了一道：父亲告诉他忍足已离职，但他消失了好几天音信皆无，迹部都快以为他后悔了。

那天迹部又是一天的会，他刚送走一批客人，去他专用的洗手间洗把脸休息一下，就被截住了。

他被捂住了眼睛，揽住了腰，刚要反抗，熟悉的香水味和声音让他放松了下来。“小景，好久不见，有没有想我？”

迹部笑了起来。“你还记得出现啊？”

“小景都那样说了，不可能留下你一个人的吧。”忍足说，直接用手解开了他的皮带，把裤子往下一拽。

迹部感觉到凉意，挣扎了起来。“喂！本大爷还在工作啊！待会儿还有个会……”

“只要一小会儿就好了。”忍足回答，并没有放开他，把他背过去压在墙上，有什么冰凉的东西抵在了入口处。迹部紧张了起来。

“放松，亲爱的。”忍足凑上前咬了咬他的耳朵。“只是润滑凝胶而已。”

迹部呼出一口气，一个光滑冰凉的细长东西顺着塞了进去，而他意识到那显然不是忍足的手指。他屏住了呼吸，感到它越陷越深，卡进肠道，全部进入时差不多正好是忍足每次进入时的深度。

迹部以为他要继续，还算了下时间够不够，结果忍足撤回手，帮他把裤子穿好，拍了拍他的屁股。“夹紧点，大少爷，待会儿化了流出来我可没办法冲进会议室里给你收拾。”

迹部这才明白过来，转过身来就要破口大骂，被抓住脸吻了上来，久违的嘴唇厮磨着他那点火气也没处发了。

“我要你坐在那里，像个国王，但每一刻都在想着我。”忍足咬着他的嘴唇说。“这就是我的心情，体会一下。”他松开了手。

迹部眼睛里都要冒出火来，但说什么也迟了，只能狠狠瞪他，一把推开他，走出洗手间。

接下来一个多小时的会迹部都如坐针毡，字面意义上的如坐针毡。他只能分一半心给会议内容，剩下一半心用于控制自己的身体，括约肌收得很紧，那冰凉的东西却还是不可避免地被捂热了，让他不由自主地紧张起来，总感觉有湿滑的液体在顺着大腿内侧往下流，不得不把腰挺得很直，腿夹得极紧，心里把忍足骂过了一百八十遍。

会议总算被他糊弄过去了，之后是签约仪式。他不得不起身，一起身就觉得那东西在往下滑，不得不咬紧了牙，控制不住地脸红，装作什么也没发生，上前握手合影，笑都笑不太出来，表情僵硬，只希望没人在他身后注意到。

然后秘书拿来文件，给双方签名，迹部在桌上找自己的铂金笔，找了一圈没找到，忽然想到自己给塞了什么——细长、冰凉、光滑……他价值几十万美金的限量版万宝龙，父亲在他做执行长当天送给他的，镌刻了他的名字和迹部家徽，是整个房间里除了他的签名外最贵的东西了……

操你妈的忍足侑士——！

一只漂亮修长的手伸了过来，忍足不知什么时候混进了他办公室，体贴地扶住他的腰，手心里是他的那只铂金笔。

迹部半点也没感到轻松，股间湿热的感觉让他牙都快咬碎了，只恨不能在此时撕了那混蛋。

终于把客人送走，迹部一屁股坐下来，阴沉着脸看忍足一脸轻松地跟秘书课的人寒暄，废话还巨多。等他终于说完话，走进来，反锁了门，拉上百叶窗和隔音帘，走到迹部面前，迹部想杀了他的心已经上升到三百个百分点了。

“你接下来的会议我帮你提前处理掉了。”忍足说，看了看自己的手表。“所以我们有两个小时的空余时间，你可以考虑是用在教训我上，还是让我帮你处理一下？”

“这他妈是你对职场关系的定义？”迹部骂出了声。

“哦，我想做的可不止这点。”忍足说道，绕过宽大的办公桌，扶住迹部办公椅的两侧，把他转了出来。“但在这张桌子上上你，肯定是第一步。”他轻笑一声，跪了下来，给迹部解皮带。

裤子脱下来的时候迹部还在习惯性紧绷着，明明内裤已经被融化的润滑剂弄得潮湿得一塌糊涂。前面的分身也早就硬得发疼，渗出汁液来。

“呀……都化了，小景身体里很热啊。你还真以为我把笔塞进去了？”忍足笑，把手指伸进去摸索着，把没化的那点凝胶弄了出来。迹部喘息出声，伸手扯掉了自己的领带扔在一边。

“我其实没骗过你，你总不相信。我怎么可能舍得啊。”忍足说着，手里动作没停，同时凑上前把迹部含进嘴里，迹部伸手拿走他的眼镜放在桌上，抓住了他的头发。

“舍不得本大爷还是舍不得笔？”迹部的动作有点粗鲁，实在不能怪他。

忍足缓缓吐了出来，用鼻子蹭了蹭前端。“舍不得小景啊。你肯定不会因为一支笔就辞了我对不对？”

“是不会，最多扣你半年薪水。”迹部答道，忍足哀叹了一声，迹部拽着他的头发示意他继续。“你都做到这份上了本大爷相信你有觉悟了。”

忍足“嗨嗨”地应了一声，又凑上前舔他，直到迹部呻吟了起来，兴奋地蜷起腿，脚尖都绷直了。他把迹部抱在桌上，文件推到一边，解开自己的皮带和裤子，一个流畅而完整的动作，一下子全都进去了。迹部叫出了声来，虽然知道有隔音帘，但还是条件反射地飞快地又咽了下去。

“你太湿了，亲爱的，简直像是女人。”忍足说，把他的腿打得更开，拔出来，又插进去，足够的润滑让他的动作非常顺利，每一下都能进到很深，肉体相撞混合着液体摩擦滋噗的声音，是一种变了调的沉闷。

“你……以为谁害的？”迹部被撞得平衡不稳，不得不死死抓住桌子边缘，从牙缝里挤出话来。

“是我的错啊，所以我会负起责任来。”忍足说，解开迹部的衬衫，露出他发红的胸膛和挺立起来的乳头。他从桌上拿起那只铂金笔，拧开了，用笔尖碰了碰迹部的胸。

“你敢……！”迹部急促地抽了口气，但迟了，他已经写了下去。第一个O顺着左边的乳晕画了一圈，然后s，h……潇洒而飞快地连笔，细细一条，最后一个i先画了那条竖线，把那个点轻轻一戳点在乳心。迹部像尾鱼一样地弹了起来，忍足反应敏捷地把他按了下去，欣赏了一下自己的签名。

“这他妈的是永固墨！”迹部叫出声来，脸都涨红了。

“那不是更好吗？”忍足半点不以为意，把笔合上，放到一边，握住迹部的腰，在迹部要骂出声的时候又深深地顶了进去，正戳在敏感点上，迹部的声音刚出来就变成了一句呻吟。

总之就是……一团混乱。太多的润滑剂和体液弄湿了桌面，迹部怀疑还有不少滴到了地毯上，后来又被翻过来从后面进，迹部抓皱了一大把文件，把文具弄得几乎全掉到了地上，下身几乎悬空，承受着冲击，胸前的挺立被冰凉坚硬的桌面摩擦，刺激过头他没碰自己就射了出来。一收紧身体忍足也没控制住。

清醒之后迹部第一个动作是翻身一脚把忍足踹开。忍足极其识趣地一躲三米远，动作迅速地穿好衣服。迹部盯着自己被蹂躏得不成样子的衣服，开始怀疑自己为什么要把这家伙要回来。随后看到忍足从自己的手提包里拿出新的内衣内裤。

“……别以为这样本大爷就会原谅你。”迹部说着，光着腿坐在桌子上，勾手示意那混蛋过来做清理。

最后忍足走出他办公室时穿着迹部的西服，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇也破了，眼镜都不知道扔到哪里去了，脸上有不明原因的红肿。秘书课的八卦爱好者们见状立刻把谣言传播了出去：我们总裁终于对他特助下手了！太没人性了，才刚回来第一天啊！

有好事者趁午休跑去以欢迎为名关心忍足，那家伙一副我什么也没做的无辜样子，因为没戴眼镜显得眼睛水汪汪的，格外委屈，只是说“迹部什么错都没有。都是我的问题啦。”引起了大妈们的怜爱爆棚。

所以等迹部开完最后一个会准备下班时谣言已经变了七八个版本，每一个都以他强取豪夺为开始忍足委曲求全为结束，以至于他莫名其妙收到了不少谴责的视线。等他一挥手带忍足在众目睽睽之中上了他那辆豪华私车时，谣言已经变成了忍足特助为了顾全大局牺牲自我满足总裁私欲了。

——当然，这一切，迹部一周后才发现，气得他一脚又把忍足从他办公桌上踢了下去。

 

半年后，迹部在集团会议后和父亲坐一起聊天，父亲问起了忍足，迹部露出了一点类似于恼怒和害羞、骄傲和窘迫之间的难以形容的表情。

“公私混在一起是不好的，我想你清楚。”父亲说。

“本大爷非常讨厌那种事。”迹部飞快回答。

父亲意味深长地看了他一眼。“你很不擅长撒谎，景吾。”他说。“嘛，好自为之了。”

迹部走出会议室的时候忍足在外面等他，正在手提电脑上操作文件，看到他，合起电脑放进包里，站起身来。新的备忘录已经发到了迹部手机上，连同未来三个月的预算表单、风险评估报告和新的财务计划，还有一封邮件是下周末的歌剧票预定，VIP包厢。

“本大爷容忍你的唯一原因，是你能给我赚钱。”迹部说，走到了他前面，一点也没停留。接下来还有两个会议需要他出面，忍足会参加，傍晚时候他们就要飞回东京，第二天早上要飞上海，而这不过是两人生活的普通一天。

“不是因为我可爱吗？”忍足答，伸手给他按电梯。电梯到了之后迹部先走了进去，忍足习惯性地站在他身后半步，扶过他的腰，在迹部靠上来的时候承担了他的一点重量，在有人进来时分开。

太阳下山时他们登上了私人飞机。迹部从上飞机就开始闭上眼休息，脱了鞋，脚架在忍足腿上，忍足在抓紧时间处理邮件。迹部醒来时天已黑了，忍足工作也处理完了，正在捧着他的kindle读书，见迹部醒来，微微一笑。

迹部看了他许久，久到忍足也觉出不适来，放下了手里的kindle，疑问地挑眉。

“你是什么时候决定的？”迹部问。没头没脑的，但忍足知道他在问什么。

“你在我身边醒来的每一个清晨。”忍足回答。

“狡猾的家伙。”迹部哼了一声，往身上拽了拽毛毯。

“迹部呢？”忍足问。

“每天出发的时候。”迹部回答。“并不是因为知道目的地的风景，只是出发这件事。你在的话，会很高兴。”

“啊，不愧是小景呢。”忍足笑了起来。

迹部看向窗外，他们快到了，黑暗的大海上渐渐出现了金灿灿的光，那是东京湾的光。头顶上太阳早已落下，只有无边无际的天空，远方有一颗星星在地平线闪耀，大约是金星，流云朵朵，月亮很小，但极亮，把周围的一圈云都照出了青紫发红的月晕。

灯光渐渐近了，一切使人感到亲切的东西：房屋、公路、路灯、车辆都渐渐清晰起来。有人的地方就有灯光，这些人造物在黑黢黢的大地上仿佛海里的灯塔一样指引着航线，城市向飞机敞开胸怀。然后能看清树木，然后是灌木和草坪，长长跑道，机身颠了一下，向前俯冲，柏油路清晰地印出一节节黄色的地标，机翼的侧翼像鸟一样张开，速度降了下来。迹部家宅的建筑在终点浮现，沉默着的黑色影子里亮着几盏灯，等着主人的归来。

迹部把脚放了下来，准备起身。

“到家了。”忍足伸了个懒腰，轻轻说道。

 

-end-


End file.
